The dead reborn
by Karma Jackson 2002
Summary: the founders have been reborn. Salazar has a wolf in her head, Godric is over protective, Rowena is abused, and Helga is a slytherin prince. top it all of they all have changed genders the two girls are boys and the two boys are girls. i need revues if I'm gonna continue this story Ron, Molly, Ginny, and Dumbledore bashing
1. Preface:What happened before

Preface: What happened before.

 **990 AD**

 **Somewhere in Scotland.**

 **Hogwarts School**

In ancient times, long before your great-great-great grandparents were even thought of, in the times were muggles new about witches and wizards, four friends came together to build a school. These friends were Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff.

They lived in harmony with all others for many years, and their school was open to anyone with the desire to learn.

They all had different creature inheritances'. Rowena was a high elf and a seer, Godric was a were-lion, Helga was a Hydra, and Salazar was a rare creature called a true born werewolf witch could maintain their human mind most of the time, but in return they had to change every night.

One night Rowena, Godric, and Helga went on a stroll under the super moon not knowing that on that night Salazar couldn't control himself during this time. They were attacked. The next morning Salazar found out he had put them all in the Hostable wing he told them that they were his pack and for harming them he would have to kill himself. They begged him not to and he explained the only other option was exile. And so the next day he was exiled.

He traveled the world blood-adopted a set of twins named Percival and Andrea Draven his life was ok. Until one day his son whom he called Percy went insane and killed his sister making it look like suicide and then the following night in his bloodlust slit Salazar's throat killing him. But Salazar was a necromancer and found from death his friends were meant to be reborn and it was up to him if he was reborn or not. He said yes.

 **A/N: I know it sucks but I am not the best writer. Anyway this is the rewrite of The Dead Reborn. Please read and review. Please no flames as I said before I suck.**


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Adopted?

**C** **hapter One: I'm Adopted?**

 **7/30/2011**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Cassiopeia Lupin (Cassie to her friends) is a pure-blooded witch who has lived on the streets of London ever since she had been separated from her grandparents in a London crowd. She prefers not to show emotions in public but will do so in private. In fact, she doesn't understand them.

She is 5'9 and her skin is pail, she is also quite skinny her hair is short and spiky and black as the night her eyes are red like blood, but she isn't a Vampire and she wears a necklace constantly. A simple gold chain with a moon pendant.

today though she has smiled at every person she passed. As today was her 11th birthday and her Hogwarts letter is set to arrive.

 **Cassiopeia's P.O.V.**

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully to a random Stanger as we pass each other. I ignore the strange look he gave me. I then carefully duck into the small alley way that I call home just in time for an Owl to swoop down carrying a Letter. Humming cheerfully, I thank the Owl and ask it to wait for me to write a response. Upon seeing it nod I pull out a pen and paper from my bag and opened my letter writing a quick letter accepting my place at Hogwarts.

I handed the Owl the letter and walked to the leaky cauldron. I smile shyly and ask a wizard to help me enter diagon alley. "O' corse ill help you miss! Was headed that way m'self. Got to take yon' Harry to get his school supplies. Rubeus Hagrid's my name by the way. And yer' are?"

"Oh! Terribly sorry for not introducing myself sir. My name is Cassiopeia. It's a pleasure to meet you, and you Harry." I say cheerfully.

"Think nothin' of it. A pleasur' to meet yer' to!" he said before heading for the back door me and Harry follow quickly as he muttered something about good manners we reached the back alley and Harry Looked confused.

I smile and ask, "Muggle raised or Muggleborn?"

He smiled back at me "Muggle raised I suppose. Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself too. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you."

"Cassiopeia. Nice to meet you too. Have you had your inheritance test yet?" Upon seeing his confused look, I smile and explain what an Inheritance test is. "It's required that all muggle raised, and pure-blooded witches and wizards take one at the age of 11 to determine how many vaults they have and how many titles they can claim. It also tells them if they have any living family or if they have a creature inheritance."

"Oh, that makes since. Thank you for telling me Cassiopeia." He said happily I smile

"Think nothing of it. You have a right to know." Just then Hagrid finally remembered the pattern. Harry's jaw dropped. I had to close it for him, laughing slightly. "Oh Harry."

"Yeah Cassiopeia?" he asked confused

"I should probably tell you that I don't usually show emotions in public. But it's my birthday today so I am Incredibly happy."

"Ok that's nice to know." Hagrid took us to the bank and I walked up to a teller whispering to Harry to follow my lead and say what I do.

I look at the Goblin and say politely. "Hello master Goblin. (over at the next teller I heard Harry repeating my words) I humbly request an inheritance test and trip to one of my Vaults."

The Goblin looks surprised at hearing a child being polite and called another Goblin over to take me to a tester. I see Harry and another Goblin coming too. We follow the Goblins to a small office and are told to wait. After a short wait an older looking Goblin comes in and asks a little sharply who goes first.

I smile and say politely. "Honored master Goblin tester. First might I ask what your name is? Harry here is muggle raised and does not know how this works. If it would be ok with you may I go first so that he can see how it works?"

The Goblin looking surprised by my politeness says, "My name is IronClaw, and that should be fine." He pulls out a Knife and some paper he looks at me and says, "please cut your hand and place 7 drops of blood on the paper." I do as I'm told and soon I am handed the (now longer) paper.

"Thank you Master IronClaw." I say and turn to Harry. "Your turn Harry."

"Oh. Ok." he says politely taking the offered knife before following my example and dropping 7 drops of blood on the paper. Soon he also had a piece of paper in his hands.

I smile and say. "Thank you Master IronClaw. We should go as we have school shopping and do not wish to take too much of your precious time as we know you must be quite busy. Thank you for your time" We got up and walk out. The Goblin that lead Harry here was waiting for us and lead us out of the halls back to the main entrance. I thank him and me and Harry look at our test results.

 **The Inheritance tests of Cassiopeia Lestrange**

 **common name:** Cassiopeia Lupin

 **Adopted name:** Cassiopeia Lupin, Shilo Potter

 **Birth name:** Cassiopeia Lestrange

 **rebirth of:** Cass Black, Salazar Slytherin

 **Date of Birth:** 7/30/2000

 **Titles:** The Dark Princess

 **Titles eligible to claim:** Slytherin, Shade, Peverell, Nimbus.

 **Heirship Titles:** Riddle, Gaunt, Lestrange, Black (third in line), Potter (second in line).

 **Vaults:** 7, 5, 15, 234, 590, 133, 114 (trust vault), 200, 515

 **Mother:** Bellatrix Lestrange(alive), Lily Potter (alive in hiding, adopted)

 **Father:** Tom Riddle (alive but without form), James Potter (alive in hiding, adopted), Remus Lupin (Adopted)

 **Siblings:** Harry Potter (adopted)

 **Creature Inheritance:** Trueborn werewolf

 **Powers:** Parceltoung, beast speak, Metamorfmagus, Necromancer, fire elemental, natural wand crafter, wand sense, seer, Natural Flyer, Eidetic Memory

 **Class:** Mage Class

 **Subclass:** Rogue (Natural thief)

'I'm Adopted? and Harry is my brother?' I look at Harry and out of curiosity I ask "Harry... what does yours say under siblings?"

Harry looks at me smiling. "It says I have an adopted Sister! And it says my parents are-"

"Alive but in hiding." I say, and he looks at me confused

"How did you know?" He asks, and I grin

"I'll tell you after shopping. Hey there's Hagrid." We walk up to him.

"How was it?" He asked smiling when he saw our grins

"Hagrid, I found out I Have an adopted Sister. Did you know about her?" Harry asks

"Yeah I Knew little Shilo. Such a sweetheart, always trying to mother hen yer', was adorable an' all. Last I checked she was adopted by Remus Lupin aft'r tha' night that yer' Parents died."

 **15 minutes later**

We had gotten to Madam Malkins to get our robes and I was beginning to think Harry would need to have his smile surgically removed from how much he was Grinning. Hagrid took us to the pet shop and bought Harry an Owl white as snow. I bought one as black as night. After that I bought a potion to remember my last life. When we walked out I spotted a boy being bullied and went over to them.

"Hey! What gives you the right to bully someone like that? How would you feel if you were being bullied?" I felt a strange feeling and a growling voice said in my mind _' **Yes tell that pup off! No one in my pack should be treated like that**_ **.** ' I don't see how some people I've never met are in my pack.

"I'm Ron Weasley. And You are?" He sneered at me. ' ** _How dare he speak to me like that I'm the Alpha._** ' said the voice ' _shut up. I'll take care of it_ ' I told the voice before turning to the Boy and thinking ' _which name?_ ' I asked the voice who I assumed was my wolf side ' ** _Lestrange_** ' was the response.

I smile slightly. "So sorry for not introducing myself. But you see I have three different names. I suppose I will tell you my birth name. Yes. My name is Cassiopeia Lestrange." I see both boys tense. "And Mr. ... Weasley was it? I am also what is known as a True-Born Werewolf. I am an Alpha." He was getting paler by the second so was the boy. My pack member. so, I said something that surprised them both. I growled "And you are bullying a member of _My_ pack. So, I will give you one warning... Apologize and leave" He ran away yelling sorry as he went

"Thank you" Came a shy voice I turned to see the boy smiling.

"No problem." I say smiling back. "That pup needs a long lesson on manners"

"Did you mean what you said about me being part of your pack?"

"Yes, I did. If anyone bullies, you at all just owl me. Ok?" I say, "I'll be there as quick as I can come." Just then an old lady wearing a Vulture hat on her head came over

"There you are Neville! You scared me half to death! Are you hurt? Who is this young lady? It's nice to meet you dear."

"Madam, Neville here was being bullied I hear that today is also his birthday and was wondering if I could buy him a birthday present? Perhaps a wand that would match his magic?"

"What do you mean dear?" she asked confused

"Well madam I am a seer...and if your grandson doesn't have a wand that matches his magic, his magic could build up over time until it explodes. And from what I can see the explosion will kill at least 1000 people, so I was wondering if I could buy him a wand that would match him."

"That's very nice of you dear but I would rather get a custom wand for him." She said

"Well I'm also a natural wand crafter so I could make him a wand and have it to him by the time the train leaves. All you have to do is let Neville gather the wood and core and I can add the focus stone on the train."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Please I insist. It will get me started on repaying your family for all my family has done. I can also brew a potion to help your son and daughter-in-law but that will take a couple years...one to get the ingredients and one to brew the potion."

"You can help my parents?" Neville said hopefully

"Yes, I can." I say, "It's a very old potion that was created for healing tortured minds."

"If you can heal Frank and Alice then alright...but what is your name?"

"Cassiopeia Lestrange Madam." I say bowing my head

"Well than, thank you Miss. Lestrange. Now Neville and I need to go. We will owl the wood and core to you as soon as he gets them." She said a little upset with my last name

"Yes, Madam Longbottom have a nice day. Bye Neville." I said before running after Harry and Hagrid.

When we finally got back to the leaky cauldron and into a room Harry looked at me. "So how did you know my parents are alive?"

I smile "Well Harry I also know that your sister is exactly one day older than you, and where Shilo is. I know why James and Lily named her Shilo. It's because James liked the movie _Repo the Genetic Oprah_ by the way."

"Wait you know where my sister is? Where? I thought Hagrid said that someone named Remus Lupin Adopted her after my parents were murdered!" he said talking fast

"Remus Lupin did adopt Shilo and then gave her to his parents to raise because he was a Werewolf. She got separated from her grandparents in London and now lives on the streets." I say before taking a deep breath

"She's on the streets?!" he asked voice full of worry and I can't help but laugh

"Harry calm down I'm not done. She got her Hogwarts letter today and-" suddenly there was a tapping on the window. I quickly got up and opened the window for the Owl so that Hagrid wouldn't wake. The owl gives me two more Hogwarts letters addressed to my other two names. I laugh and write letters saying I accept the position at Hogwarts before giving the owl a treat and the letters and sending it off. "Anyways as I was saying...You've already met her."

"I have? when?" he asked.

"I'm Shilo, Harry. And you look like a pouting little kid when you do that face." I say looking at his frustrated face. He suddenly began grinning

"Really?!" he asked excitedly

"Really" I promise then I stretch and say, "We can talk more tomorrow ok Harry?" He agrees and before we go to sleep I drink the potion. Then we go to sleep me in a chair Harry on the floor.

 **I am soo sorry I haven't posted recently I don't have a computer. I'm typing this on my phone. anyway, what do you think? In this story a Trueborn werewolf is like the big bad wolf from Red Riding hood the movie from 2011**


	3. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

**Chapter 2: The Train Ride**

 **Cassiopeia's P.O.V.**

Me and Harry stayed at the leaky cauldron until September 1st. We spent most of our time getting to know each other. We decided that he would call me Shilo because that was the name James and Lily named me. Soon we were as close as a pair of twins.

Neville Longbottom also sent his wand wood and core and I crafted it. Finally, Hagrid came to take us to the train station. He unfortunately had to leave before he could tell us how to get onto the platform.

"What do we do now Shilo?" Harry asked frustrated. "Should we ask someone?"

"We can't just ask someone Harry. We must remember that would be breaking the statue of secrecy" I say thinking "We could find platforms 9 and 10. The entrance is probably magic or something. We'll figure it out. Don't worry." We walk until we find the two platforms and begin thinking.

After a while Harry got frustrated and kicked the wall only to fall backwards as his foot went through the wall with me quickly catching him while laughing slightly as I help him up. "I think you found the entrance Harry"

We dust ourselves off and push our trolleys through the entrance Harry going first. We gape a little at the sight of the train. We walk forward a bit into the crowd to get to the train and find a compartment. We find one and start struggling with our luggage until a set of twins came in. "Let us help you with that." I turn to them after they get our trunks up in the luggage racks.

"Thank you." I say. _'more packmates'_ I hear my wolf side tell me. "What's your names?" I ask

"I'm Fred-" said the one on the right

"and I'm George-" The one on the other side said

"We're the Weasley twins" they say together.

"Nice to meet you two. I have three different names which one would you like to hear?" I ask

"Could we-" Fred started from the left

"Hear them all?" George finished

"Ok. I'm Cassiopeia Lestrange, Cassiopeia Lupin, and Shilo Potter. Harry here's my little brother." I say

"Nice to meet you." Harry said shyly

"Nice to-"

"meet you-"

"too. So, your-"

"the girl that-"

"made our little brother cry like a girl" the twins said

"Yeah that was me. Also, I feel like I should tell you that your part of my pack. I'm Alpha. Neville is also a member." The twins look confused

"Neville Longbottom?" They ask as I pull out Harry's unfinished wand to complete. I had bought some books on wand crafting, so I know more about my ability.

"Yeah. The boy your brother probably forgot to tell you about him bullying. He should show up later. Here Harry I just finished your wand." I say passing it to him and pulling Neville's out to wait having already added a focus stone already.

"We're going to go. We heard that Lee Jordon brought a spider to school and want to check it out. See you later Alpha lady." They say. I laugh slightly at the new nickname as they leave. Five minutes later we were reading some books when someone came in.

"Can I sit here everyone else is full. Thanks." I look up to see Ron Weasley sitting across from me.

"That was rude. The answer is no." I say looking at him.

"What? What do you mean no?" He asked me looking confused when realizing who I was he paled.

"I meant no you cannot sit here. The compartment across from this one is empty if you'd care to realize that. Please leave. Now." I say emotionless as always. He left quickly after that and me and Harry continue to read after a while the trolley lady came.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked us

"We'll take a little bit of everything please ma'am. May I ask your name as well?" I say to her

"Oh dear. It's been so long since someone asked me my name. So long that I've forgotten it." She said while handing us our candy.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry to hear that miss." Harry said speaking up for the first time since we met the Weasley twins.

"Think nothing of it dear." We pay for our candy and she leaves. After a while the door opens making us look up to reveal another first year.

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one." She said looking a little miffed. _'She must have spoken to Ron'_

"Neville Longbottom?" I ask her.

"Yes." she said.

"Great could you tell him to come in his custom wand is done." I say before closing the book gently. She looks confused and turns to get Neville. Less than a minute later she comes in with Neville who look kind of excited.

"Ok here's your wand, 11 1/2" rigid Acacia wood with Phoenix wing feather, and an emerald focus stone." I say handing him the wand and watching as it glowed upon touching his hand. "Try having a prefect summon your toad, would you like to sit with me and Harry?" I ask

"Sure." Neville said smiling at me

"The offer goes out to you as well miss..." I look at her

"Granger. Hermione Granger. A pleasure to meet you. I'd be happy to sit with you. The compartment I was in was full of noisy people who wouldn't let me read." She said

"Well your welcome to read in here. That's what me and Harry were doing." I say. They leave, and I turn to open my book back to the page I was on when the door opened again, and I sigh in frustration. I turn to see a boy with blond hair.

"So, it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle, And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he said holding out a hand to shake. Harry looks at me unsure, so I nod slightly, and he shakes the boys hand. Draco turned to me and asked. "And you are?"

"Well. That's a complicated question. You see I have three names. May I ask which one you want to hear?" I say looking at him.

"Your birth name if you would." He said

"Very well. In that case my name is Cassiopeia Lestrange. A pleasure to meet you." I say he looked so surprised at my name that he took a step back in shock.

"Are you really?" he asked

"Last time I checked yes." I say _'he's a member of the pack. A packmate.'_ my wolf said. "Why do you ask?"

"That makes you my cousin." Draco said

"Then Harry is also your cousin as his parents adopted me." I say looking at him in the eyes. "This explains why my inner wolf considers you a packmate."

"What?" He asked

"I'm a true-born werewolf. I have yet to transform which is why I don't have the ears and tail yet." I say explaining why I do not have wolf ears and a tail like true-born werewolves usually have.

"Ah... That makes sense." He said.

"Your welcome to sit with us so long as you do not disturb our reading and do not mind that a Muggle-Born is going to sit with us." I say

"Very well. I think I would enjoy a bit of reading as well. Crabbe, Goyle why don't you go sit with Pansy?" he said to his two friends. They grunt and lumber away.

"Your friends aren't the sharpest tools in the shed, are they?" I say to him. "I mean no offense intended but..."

"No, they aren't. Don't worry I know. So, do they, they don't take offense to things like someone calling them stupid. In fact, they don't take offense to many things." He said as he sat down near the door after grabbing a book from his bookbag.

We continued reading as Hermione and Neville walked in looking mad. I look up at them and say

"Hermione, Neville this is my cousin Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." I say, and we spent the rest of the train ride reading.

 **A/N Tell me what you think. In the next chapter Cassiopeia breaks Ron's nose and almost drowns. Review please**


	4. Chapter 3: Sorting and Some memories

**Chapter 3: Sorting and Some memories**

 **Cassiopeia's P.O.V**

When I got tired of reading I told Harry to wake me up when we get there before going to sleep.

 **In the dream**

 _I was standing on a hill looking down on a small village. Watching as the village burned my parents with my sister at my side burying her head in my side crying. I was angry, yes. But I just stood there. Silently comforting her as we looked on. I was 10. She was only 5_.

 ** _Time skip 5 yrs._**

 _I was looking for my sister. We had gotten separated from each other in a crowd while in town to buy some food. It was dark when I found her. She had been tortured and killed by a couple of Mundanes. I was beyond angry. I transformed into my wolf form for the first time. I took her body and buried it in a forest that was very dark near a castle my family owned. The tomb read above the door_ 'Usque Semper' _meaning_ 'Until Forever

 ** _Time skip 2 yrs._**

 _I was sitting around a campfire with my three friends, Godric, Helga and Rowena, we were going to make a school. We just had to deside a name for it and choose a location. "How about something really strange like crowfeather?" Godric asked_

 _"Owlnoise?" Helga said_

 _"Eaglecry?" Rowena put in_

 _Desiding on something that always made my sister Sapphire laugh I say "Hogwarts"_

 _"Hey thats a good one. Lets go with that!" Godric exclaimed happily_

 _"Hogwarts sounds like a good name for a school as any" Rowena said_

 _"Then the name is Hogwarts. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I like the sound of it." Helga said laughing a bit. For the first time in two years I feel almost happy. We desided that Hogwarts would be located in the castle near Sapphire's grave. I would always be near her_.

 **End of dream**

I woke up to Harry shaking my shoulder. "Shilo wake up we're here." he said.

"Woah." I say standing up. "That was some dream."

"Lets go Shilo! Come on!" Harry said getting excited about seeing the school.

I smile "I'm coming! I'm coming! Alright?" I say laughing. We get off the train and follow the sound of Hagrid calling the first years. "Hello Hagrid." I say smiling up at him

"Hi Hagrid" Harry said from next to me.

"Ello' Harry. Ello' Cassiopeia. Nice to see you again." Hagrid said looking at us before leading us to some boats. "No more then four to a boat." he said

Draco went to sit with his other friends while me, Harry, Neville, and Hermione got in one. Ron tried to get into our boat but I blocked him saying "No more then four to a boat. Find somewhere else."

"No I want to sit here. The mudblood can move." He said snearing at Hermione. I got up as if to move and he stepped closer only to be at the receiving end of a punch that I have no doubt broken his nose with.

"IF YOU EVER UTTER THAT WORD WITHIN MY HEARING RANGE AGAIN I WILL FEED YOU TO THE GIANT SQUID, AND REMEMBER THAT I AM A TRUE-BORN WEREWOLF SO I CAN HEAR AT AN ABNORMALLY LARGE DISTANCE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" I yell at him in anger before Harry desided to calm me down.

"Calm down Shi. He understands and will be finding another boat now I'm sure." He said partly towards Ron who quickly found a different boat.

Sighing I sat down and said "Sorry for the inconvenience Hagrid. Just defending my friend. Ronald desided it would be a good idea to call Hermione here, who is a Mun-Uh I mean Muggleborn a name I refuse to repeat as it is a very rude insult. We can go now if you want."

"Right then. I'll have to tell professor McGonagall about this." he said before clearing his throat. "Onward!" He said and the boats started moving. Once we land I lean over the water only for Ron to push me in.

In my panic I remember that I can't swim and that it is literally impossible for True-Born Werewolves to learn how to swim. I began to struggle until I realize that hands are trying to pull me up. I relax and let them.

I gasp for breath as my head broke the surface of the water. Once I'm safely on the dock I look at who saved me. I see three mermaids and while still gasping for air I say. "Thank you for saving me." Before they go back into the water I see them nod and I am soon surrounded by the other first years (excluding Ron) and Hagrid.

As soon as everyone was sure I was fine and as soon as I could walk again we begin walking up the stairs, Harry supporting me most of the time. Until we came upon a stern looking elderly woman.

"The firs' years professor McGonagall." Hagrid said to her. "The one who is all soaked just almost drowned and the one who's nose is bleedin' was punched by her fer' insultin' one o' her friends."

"Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here." she said before leading us to a large pair of doors, giving a speech and leaving to get everything ready. After she left Ron spoke up. his voice sounding different due to the broken nose

"So you don't know how to swim huh?" He laughed "I've known how to swim since I was five" He bragged

"Shut up." I say calmly

"You must be weak if you don't even know how to swim. I don't know how your an alpha. I should be Alpha of you!" He said and I gave him a confused look. Wondering if he didn't know what he just did or if he was just extremely stupid. "Whats with that look your giving me? Do I have something on my nose?" He asked.

I was about to respond when the Professor McGonagall came back and led us to the front of the great hall where there was a three legged stool with a hat on it.

"When I call your name you will come up, I will place the Sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." She said. Before she could Call the first name I raised my hand. "Yes dear do you have a question?" she asked

"Yes but its not for you mam." I say. "Its for Ron." I turn to him as I say this. "You said to me that you should be my alpha right?" I ask him

"Yes And I should be your alpha." he responded prideful

"Ok then. Here's my question. Do you realize what you just did or are you just stupid?" I say calmly

"What do you mean? I'm not Stupid!" He said

"Oh so you know that you just challenged me for position of Alpha?" I say

"Yes?" He said though it sounded like a question

"You know if I accept the challenge we have to fight, Don't you?" I say

"Uhhh yeah?" he said

"You realize that that means we fight like wolves so no magic will be aloud during this dual. And it's until either one of us yield or die, right?" I say

"Uhhh. No I don't want to fight you!" He said.

"You can't back out and if I refuse then I lose position of Alpha." I say tilting my head. "I'll deside after dinner." Then I turn to Proffessor McGonagall and say. "Sorry for the delay professor."

"Yes well then. Draco Malfoy." she said. Draco strutted up to the stool and McGonagall held the hat over his head only for it to say before touching his head. "Slytherin! With a resorting when he wants it!"

The entire hall sat there for a second until Slytherin table began clapping and Draco sat in a free space. I began smirking. _'He reminds me of Helga'_ I think remembering my dream from the train.

"Cassiopeia Lestrange" she said looking surprised as I walked up slowly and sat down. _Oh hello Salazar so nice to see you again. Slytherin I suppose?_ The hat asks

 _'I'm going to be sorted two more times. Put me wherever Harry goes for at least one of them. Ok?'_ I think back to him

 _'Of course Salazar. The headmaster said to put him in Gryffindor. Should I?'_ he asked

I look at Harry. _'No. He's the most Ravenclaw person I've seen since Rowena herself.'_ I say

 _'Very well then.'_ He said before yelling "Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin table cheared as I walked up to them sitting next to Draco. "Whare do you think Harry will go?" I ask him quietly as Harry was called.

"He's a Ravenclaw for sure." he said I nod in agreement I turn to Harry and mouth Raven. Seeing him nod he consulted the hat

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled and Harry took his seat.

"Hermione Granger" McGonagall said Hermione got sorted with Harry into Ravenclaw.

"Shilo Potter" Was the next name I smile and mutter to Draco

"I'm up." As I go up again

The headmaster stood up and said "Miss Lestrange she called for a Shilo Potter."

"Yes professor I know. I am Shilo." I say sitting on the stool again surprised McGonagall sat the hat on my head. _'Ravenclaw?'_ the hat asked

 _'Ravenclaw.'_ I agree

"RAVENCLAW!" he yelled and I went and hug Harry before sitting down accepting my position as a Ravenclaw.

"Cassiopeia Lupin." she called and I stood, walking up again "Really?" she asked me

"Yep." I say sitting down before the hat could touch my head it yelled

"SLYTHERIN. AGAIN." He said smiling I sat at Slytherin table again and watched the rest of the Sorting and the food come.

"Thank you." I say to the house-elves before grabbing my plate and walking to the Ravenclaw table and grabbing some food from there, sitting back at Slytherin table and grabbing more food.

It was only when a housemate said "That is a lot of meat." That I realized that my plate was almost overflowing with meat.

"Huh. I guess I'm getting close to first transformation." I say before beginning to eat. I ate Three plates before Desert and I ate five plates of that before standing up and turning to Ron. "I accept your challenge. Do you want the standard twenty-four hours to prepare. During which I will tell you the three rules of the battle and you will train?"

Ron looked pail as he said "Yes I'd like twenty-four hours to get ready."

"What time is it?" I ask a seventh year Ravenclaw who cast a charm and told me the time. "Thank you. At 8:36pm tomorrow we will fight." I say. "The three rules are 1. No steal weapons of any kind, 2. Only one weapon is aloud for the battle, and 3. An anamagus must be present during the battle as you are not a werewolf and I might lose control. Understood?" I say noticing a Red headed prefect writing these down. Ron nodded and my hand suddenly started hurting.

I looked down to see what was wrong and saw my thumb broken. Then my wrist broke. "Ahh. No not right now! Not here. Stay in the great hall. It will be safe." I say in pain stumbling towards the doors. My other bones began breaking as I broke out into a run hearing the doors close behind me.

 **Time skip the next day**

I woke up laying in a hallway sighing in relief as I remember that that was the only transformation besides Supermoons that I would not be able to control.

Sighing I asked for some clothes as the first transformation caused me to claw at the ones I was wearing. As soon as I was dressed I got up and went to the great hall.

I sat with the Ravenclaws and began eating. I ate 10 plates until I was finally full. Then I noticed the looks I was getting from Gryffindor table and went to turn around only to notice something and began to chace it before I realize that it was just my tail and I look at Harry who was laughing slightly. "Don't laugh at me mister." I say laughing. Before receiving my schedule

 **A/N Reviews help us. Also I've been forgetting about the disclaimer so I don't own Harry Potter. I own only my OC's Meaning I might make more later**


	5. Chapter 4: Potions

**A/N I only own Cassiopeia. I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 4: Potions**

 **Cassiopeia's P.O.V.**

It was decided that I would have the Ravenclaw Schedule one week and Slytherin the Next. This would go on for all seven of my school years. Me and Harry went to our classes. everything went well, until we got to potions class.

the teacher came flowing in saying "There will be no foolish wand waving in this classroom. As such I don't expect all of you to understand the subtle and exact art that is potions. Though for the few of you who possess... The predisposition. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death." Me and Harry were taking notes when he called out "Potter." we both looked up

"Yes Professor?" We ask at the same time

"Not you." He told me before turning to Harry and saying, "Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood?" My ear twitched as I realized what he was doing

"I don't know sir." he said looking down

"You don't know. Well let's try again. Where Mister Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir." Harry said again

"Pity. Tell me what the difference between monkshood and wolf's bane is?" He sneered at Harry

"I don't know sir." Harry said

"Clearly fame isn't everything is it mister Potter?" He said before snapping "Potter! Same questions!"

"I'm Sorry sir." I say, "But witch Potter are you asking?" I say confused

"You Miss. Potter." He sneered

"Ok then. Powdered root of Asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood would make a powerful sleeping potion known as Draught of living Death. If asked to get A bezoar I would look in your supplies closet, however if asked to harvest one I would look in the stomach of a goat or the occasional sheep. And the difference between Monkshood and wolf's bane is the name as they are the same plant witch also goes by multiple other names."

"Yes well at least one of you are not incompetent I suppose." He sneered at Harry and I hear myself growl lowly "The instructions are on the board. You have one hour. Begin now." he announced and me and Harry set to making the potion

 **A/N Short chapter I know. But I still want to know what you think. So please review**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 5: The Fight**

 **Cassiopeia's P.O.V.**

That day at lunch I ate 5 plates of food before I walked up to Professor McGonagall and said, "Professor McGonagall I came to ask you if you would please be the Animagus present for the battle between Ronald and I?"

The headmaster looked at me and said in a grandfatherly tone "My girl please see reason and call off the fight. Ronald has done nothing wrong and the notion really is quite silly."

"Headmaster Dumbledore as much as I understand that you are trying to protect one of your students, Ronald has done many things wrong. Such as bullying two of my packmates (even if one is not a full member yet) and trying to Drown me in the black lake.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I continued before he could.

"Before you say that that was a misunderstanding remember that It is Impossible for True-Born werewolves to learn to swim because of a curse placed on the species. Furthermore, he directly challenged me and if I refuse I lose position of Alpha and become the Omega. And for a True-Born Werewolf That is a fate worse than death. I am fighting Ronald tonight and No One can stop me." My tail twitch in irritation at the headmaster

"As Headmaster of Hogwarts I Albus Dumbledore hereby ban Fights between True-Born Werewolves and humans so mote it be." he said looking at me as if challenging me to try the fight now. I feel myself begin to smirk as I say.

"As founder of Hogwarts I Salazar Slytherin aka Cassiopeia Lestrange hereby remove the newest rule stating True-Born Werewolves and Humans cannot fight so mote it be." I say so that only the teachers can hear watching Dumbledore pail then I turn to Ron. "See you tonight." I say before Going out of the great hall to exercise before the next lesson

 **That night 8:33**

While Ron was getting ready for the fight I was Meditating on the floor of the great hall. At 8:35 I got up for the fight and began transforming into my wolf form. Once I was in wolf form I look at Ron. He was holding a dagger ready to fight, I nod at professor McGonagall to start the fight.

"Begin" she says and me and Ron start to circle each Other. After about a minute Ron took a swing at me aiming for my front right leg. I dodge and try to bite his leg he dodges.

He then swings the dagger at my face and manages to get a hit. Right across my Right eye. With blood on my face I now got mad. I wasn't playing nice anymore. The next time he tries for a swing I Dis-arm him, tossing the dagger behind me and striking. I claw his leg but before I could do more he yelled "I give up! I yield!" I stop and walk away from him going to walk out when I hear Harry yell

"Shilo look out!" and relying on instincts I jump to the side just in time to see the dagger fly right past where I was a second ago. Angry I growl turning around. I was about to attack but professor McGonagall stood in front of the idiot

"Please calm down. You can deal with him tomorrow. But right now, you are not thinking straight. I need you to calmly leave the great hall. Go and hunt something, do what you have to in order to calm down." Wow. She is one of the bravest people I've ever met. I turn to do as she said but as I did I caught a scent that I've smelled before. I search my Eidetic Memory and find out from where.

After a few seconds I realize where I've smelled it before. It was a scent I smelled often in my last life as Cass Black and sometimes even as Shilo. I walk up to the red headed prefect and nudge his pocket causing it to move. I jump back slightly growling at it and a Fat rat jumped out of it and started running. I chase it and soon catch it. Once it's in my mouth I run out of the great hall to find a cage.

After I find a cage I drop him in through the door which was on the top of the cage and close the door. Then I carried it with me to a room of Cats and Kneazles and told them they could eat it if it tried to escape. I then went to sleep.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think! It's not the best but I try**


	7. Chapter 6: Freeing Padfoot

**I do not own Harry potter**

 **Chapter 6: Freeing Padfoot**

 **Cassiopeia's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke up and looked around. "Thank you for your help." I say to the Cats and Kneazles before grabbing the cage and heading to the great hall. Once I was there I said clearly. "I have four things to say so don't interrupt me."

Taking a breath, I say to Ron "What you did last night was the most cowardly thing I have seen in all three of my lives. You do not deserve to be in Gryffindor. However, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." I say "Secondly have an announcement. I am Salazar Slytherin founder of Hogwarts."

I then turn to Professor McGonagall and say. "Thirdly you Professor are by far one of the bravest people I've ever met in all three of my lives. Not many people would have the guts to stand up to a true-born in a Rage. For that you have my undying respect."

"And Finally, for the forth I would like to have the head of the D.M.L.E., the Minister of Magic, and five aurors as well as Sirius Black to be brought here to hear and see this." After a while the people I asked for arrived (Sirius in chains surrounded by aurors) I say, "Now that you are all here Would the most experience auror please step forward." An Auror stepped up his glass eye turning wildly

"Thank you." I say, "Now please hit this Rat with the Animagus Transformation spell that forces them into their human form." I say holding out the rat. As soon as the spell hit the rat I dropped it and watched it transform into a man. A rat faced man that I recognized as Peter Pettigrew.

"Observe if you would, Proof that Sirius Black is innocent. This is Peter Pettigrew. Test him under veritusirum. Who really killed that street of muggles, and as for James and Lily, the two-people found that night were mine and Harry's babysitters. I know that because James and Lily are listed on our inheritance tests as Alive but in hiding. And I have the test to prove it."

I then smile at the Minister. "And as for you. You have held a head of a noble and most ancient house for 10 years now. Legally he could press charges." I say.

"Yes yes! Of course, he is free to go! We'll give him a trial as soon as we're back at the ministry." he said before the aurors arrested Pettigrew who was begging for his life as they dragged him away. I smile as I sit at the Ravenclaw table to eat.

 **A/N: Please review. The next chapter is The Halloween Feast**


	8. Chapter 7: Halloween

**A/N: I dont own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling does. Sadly. I suck at writing. Also in case anyone is wondering, she goes to dinner in wolf form and her pack can understand her because she's Alpha. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7: Halloween**

 **Cassiopeia's P.O.V**

Me and Harry were at the Halloween feast. Everyone else was talking about candy, but me and Harry were talking about where James and Lily could be. "Do you think we should try brewing a location potion to find them?" Harry asks

"Maybe we should. We would need to call the rest of the pack to help. Thats a very complicated potion to brew." I say to him

"Well how do we call them." He asks

"Exactly how wolves call there pack. I howl." then I look around "Wheres Hermione?" I ask confused. Hermione is never late for anything.

"We could ask Neville." Harry says looking at Gryffindor table. I nod and stand up, heading to Gryffindor table. "Neville. I have a question for you." I say to Neville who was sitting in between the twins

"Ok what is it?" he said

"Where is Hermione?" I ask him Sounding Emotionless but there was worry in my eyes. I could tell.

"Ron was bullying her so she went to the bathroom crying." He said.

I went up to Ron and broke his leg by stepping on it hard before telling Harry what happened. Before Harry and I could run out The DADA professor came running in screaming "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! thought you'd like to know." then he fainted.

The entire great hall began screaming except me I just calmly tried to walk out. Then the headmaster called for silence and everyone but me sat back down. I began walking out. "Miss Lestrange where are you going?" the headmaster asked me.

"She said to stop the troll." Harry says while i'm still walking.

"No." he said. I stop and slowly turn around.

"Yes." Harry said to him

"I forbid you a first year to go looking for the troll." he said looking smug

"You can't forbid her headmaster. Or have you forgotten that this castle is Slytherin property. She is just defending her home." I glare at him and so does the rest of my pack. "Also... Hermione doesn't know about the troll."

I then walk out and began tracking the troll. I found it going into the girls bathroom. _'Hermione'_ I think when I hear a girl screaming. I run in not thinking about it just defending my pack.

"Back off." I say the troll must have been a mountain troll because he was stupider than most trolls

He didn't back off. So I attacked. I first claw his left foot to throw him off balance. He turned and tried to club me but I dodged and ran up the club using my many years of par-coring from roof to roof in London to jump on his shoulder. He tried to hit me off but I hit a pressure point that made him fall asleep. Falling forward with me on his shoulder.

I feel my claws dig in to keep from Falling off and not thinking I jump off onto the floor. Accidentally taking a little bit of his skin with me leaving him with a shoulder injury.

The teachers decided to rush in at that moment. I move in front of Hermione feeling the overwhelming need to protect her.

 _'Why am I protecting_ _her from teachers?'_ I ask myself. My wolf side (which I really need a name for) spoke saying _'She is one of the pups of the pack. Pick her up and leave.'_ I go over to her and nudge her leaning forward to tell her to get on. She does and I say "Hold on tight to my fur." She jumps a bit which tells me she understands me and does what she was told to.

I look at the teachers slowly walking around them before leaving for the great hall. I get there quickly and let Hermione down before returning to the meal.

I noticed that Hermione wasn't eating so I dragged her plate over and put some food on it before returning it to her. "Eat. You need it." I say looking at her.

She slowly ate what I gave her before surprising me by giving me a hug around the neck. "Thank you. For saving my life."

"Any time. You are part of my pack after all." I say before taking her to Ravenclaw tower. She knocks and the door asked

"This old one runs forever but never moves at all, he has not lungs, nor throat but still a mighty roaring call, what is he?"

"A waterfall." Hermione said

"Great work." Was the response we got and we went in. Harry was waiting for us and immediately ran up and hugged Hermione.

 **A/N What should I name her wolf side? Review with suggestions please. Something to do with either wolves or the moon.** **Also they brew the location potion in the next chapter. Where do you think James and Lily have been hiding? I'm going to let you guess.**


End file.
